The Cocktail Challenge
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: A little thing my editor and I came up with! Booze all round!
1. Kick In The Balls

The Cocktail Challenge

A/N: My editor and I came up with this idea while walking around in circles (We do that a lot). So the rules are:

#1: No bashing the other author or their work

#2: Name of the drink and the instructions on how to make it must be included

#3: The story must have something to do with the drink (the way it tastes, the name, etc.)

#4: 1000 words or less in each of the ten chapters

And I think that's it so here's the first installment of my version of The Cocktail Challenge!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm not really that good of a writer... all recipes for the drinks are taken from Cocktails : Barmans' A-Z guide to over 300 contemporary cocktail mixers.

* * *

A Kick in the Balls

Type of glass: 140 ml/ 5 oz. Champagne Saucer

Mixers: 30 ml./ 1 fl oz. Rum

30ml./ 1 fl oz. Orange Juice

30ml./ 1 fl oz. Melon liqueur

30ml./ 1 fl oz. Cream

15ml/ ½ fl, oz Coconut Cream

Method: Shake with ice and strain

Garnish: Two melon balls previously marinated in the Coruba rum

Comments: Float melon balls. Using a toothpick, eat both balls together and you'll be sure to feel a "Kick in the Balls". Refrigerate melon balls to preserve their freshness

* * *

Chapter 1 A Kick in the Balls

A/N: This takes place in the Marauder's Era before Harry was born (Duh!).

Sirius looked at James. James looked at Sirius and smiled weakly. Tonight would've been a fun night if _Lily Evans_ wasn't here. And Remus was such a downer!

Moony sat at the end of the table, head in his hand and a tired yet pained look on his face. The last night was a full moon and he was still healing from last nights ... "activities."

Unfortunately for the old friends, Lily Evans was present, in the Potter's kitchen, drinking her herbal tea while Sirius and James had their favourite cocktails. Remus hadn't eaten or drank anything in days, but that was normal for him.

"James," Sirius whispered. "Have you and Lily... _you know..._" He quirked an eyebrow to make sure he was understood.

"Sirius!" James took a sip of his drink as a pink blush coloured his cheeks.

"Just asking." Sirius lifted his drink to his lips. "I mean you and Lily are engaged..."

"So? That doesn't mean we would do _that_..." James looked at his fiancée and turned a darker shade of pink.

Sirius downed his drink and stood up. "Well, I'd best be on my way. Remus, Lily," He nodded at each. "Jaaaaames..." He smirked at his friend and motioned his head towards Lily. "See you soon. "He turned to go.

Lilly placed her hand on his chest. "Leaving so soon Sirius?" She said seductively, her hand pulling at his robes.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you Lily, but yes, I must go." He ruffled Remus' hair. "Don't drink too much Moony, see ya James." Sirius winked and put his hand on the door knob.

"Sirius?" Lily said suggestively. "I have something to give you." Sirius shrugged but nodded anyway. "Close your eyes." He did. "Brace yourself." Sirius looked confused for a moment but did as he was told.

He stood there, thinking that he must look pretty stupid to his friends. Well, he was thinking that, until he felt something collide with his lower region.

Pain erupted from his crotch as he fell to his knees on the kitchen floor.

"There you go Sirius! Don't you ever try to talk James into telling you about our love life again!"

That's right people, Lily gave Sirius A Kick in the Balls.

* * *

Well, there you go. Flames will be used to light Slytherin broomsticks! Read and Review PLEASE! 


	2. Death In The Afternoon

Death In the Afternoon

Ingredients:

Glass: 140mL/ 5oz. Champagne Flute

Mixers: 15mL/1/2fl oz. Pernod

Champagne

Method: Blend, no ice

Garnish: None

Comments: Ernest Hemingway's favourite cocktail

He couldn't believe they were gone.

But here was the proof. Two grave stones, one mark Lily Potter. The other James Potter. It seemed totally unreal to him. They were far to young to be gone, just thirty-three, far too young. The rain mingled with the tears running down the werewolf's scared features, a large black dog whined beside him, nudging his leg telling him that he wanted to leave.

"Not yet Sirius." Remus swatted him away, he wanted to pay his respects to his friends. They were the only ones who actually treated him like a real person, not like some piece of garbage lying on the side of the road. They had treated him with respect and humility, James had even put his life on the line to keep him company during his transformation.

It just wasn't right. Hoe he had gotten to spend his life with these two wonderful people, and their own child had barely a year to have them as his own. Sirius whined again, nudging Remus' leg.

"Just a few more minutes Padfoot."

"We've been here for almost an hour." Sirius placed his now human hand on his friend's shoulder. "We can't bring back the dead."

"I know," Remus wiped at his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. It just wasn't right, their Death In the Afternoon.


	3. Summer Breeze

Summer Breeze

Ingredients:

Glass: 300mL/10oz Fancy Cocktail Glass

Mixers: 60mL/2 oz Peach Tree Liqueur

15mL/ ½ oz Rum

15mL/ ½ oz Mango Liqeur

15mL/ ½ oz Gin

60mL/2 oz Pineapple Juice

60mL/2 oz Orange Juice

1 fresh Mango

1 fresh Peach

Method: Blend with ice and pour.

Garnish: Half an orange slice and orange peel twist.

Comments: A glorious cocktail slurped on the Great Barrier Reef. With temperature hot and humidity high, this is often the only summer breeze available in the afternoon.

With exams finished and their years at Hogwarts coming to an end, the Marauders felt the need to celebrate their victory over... well everyone really. Snape was staying as far as possible from them, Lily had agreed to date James, Peter was actually graduating and Remus hadn't scratched his face during a transformation in almost three months. That and Filtch hadn't figured out that it was them who ordered the dungbombs in his office...

They were leaning back against the tree by the lake just as a gentle breeze drifted across the grounds. Lily's hair was lifted away from her face as she lent back on James's shoulder. As suddenly as it stopped, the breeze was gone. Sirius smirked, "Nice breeze, right?"

Lily sighed, "Yeah... wait," she sat up. "What did you do?"


End file.
